Mohammad al-Shumrani
Mohammad Al Rahman Al Shumrani (born February 1, 1975 in Riyadh) is a citizen of Saudi Arabia currently held in the United States Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 195. A relief worker living in Afghanistan, al-Shumrani was arrested in 2001.Toronto Star, World leaders welcome Gitmo closure, January 22, 2009 As of October 6, 2010, Mohammad al Rahman al Shumrani has been held at Guantanamo for eight years nine months.The Guantanamo Docket - Mohammad al Rahman al Shumrani Combatant Status Review Al Shumrani was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. Al Shumrani's memo accused him of the following: Transcript Al Shumrani chose not to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. But he did dictate a statement to his Personal Representative: :"I, Mohammad Bin Adbul Rahman Al Shamrani, detainee in Cuba, No. 195. I tell you I don’t believe in the American Justice Department and your Supreme Court. So judge me the way you like. I’m looking forward for God to judge between me and you." detainees ARB|Set_3_0205-0319_Revised.pdf#66}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohammad Al Rahman Al Shumrani'sCombatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 66-67 Muhammad Abd Al-Rahman Al-Shumrant v. George W. Bush A writ of habeas corpus was submitted on Muhammad Abd Al-Rahman Al-Shumrant's behalf. US District Court Judge Rosemary Collyer considered his case. In response, on 10 January 2006 the Department of Defense released 16 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Tribunal panel 15 confirmed his "enemy combatant" status on 18 October 2004. On June 10, 2006 three captives died—authorities said it was suicide. Camp authorities responded by seizing all the captives' papers, including all their habeas papers. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. mirror Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. The judges considering the captives' habeas petitions would be considering whether the evidence used to compile the allegations the men and boys were enemy combatants justified a classification of "enemy combatant". mirror Status report On 18 July 2008 Martha Rayner filed a "Status report for petitioners Mohammed Al-Shimrani (ISN 195) and Sanad Al-Kazimi (ISN 1453)". mirror First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammad Al Rahman Al Shumrani Administrative Review Board, on 26 October 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Muhammad Abd Al Rahman Al Shumrant Administrative Review Board, on 25 September 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. 2008 election Following the inauguration of Barack Obama on January 20, 2009, al-Shumrani's uncle Ali was interviewed by the Associated Press to give his feelings on the closure of Guantanamo Bay. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Three: Captured Crossing from Afghanistan into Pakistan Andy Worthington, September 22, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1975 births Category:People from Riyadh